


Stuck in Space...Mountain

by LadiSadi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, One Shot, Post S7, Post-Canon, Vacation, back on earth, the WHOLE TEAM is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSadi/pseuds/LadiSadi
Summary: “Fuck,” Keith mumbled under his breath. “Who said you could be this cute?”Lance laughed in his ear and kissed his jaw, back up to his ear and whispered, “Who said I was just going to be cute?” He smirked and kissed his temple. “How long do you think we are going to be stuck here?”Keith held his breath with every kiss and then let out a frustrated sigh. “No. Whatever you are implying, just no,”





	Stuck in Space...Mountain

“I don’t know how, but this is Keith’s fault.”

“Excuse me?! How?” Keith stared at the shadowy form sitting next to him. “I have been with you this entire time, please explain how this could be my fault.”

“Keith, buddy. I just said, I don’t know how. It’s up to you to explain.”

“You know, Lance, sometimes you are really impossible.”

Lance squaked and turned to face Keith the best he could while being stuck under the safety bar. “Excuse you. I am not impossible.”

“You’re right, you’re unbelievable.”

“Believe what you see, baby.” Lance winked and put on a cocky smirk.

Keith groaned. “I literally cannot see anything. This ride is broken and it’s pitch black in here, so quit smirking. I can’t even see you. I guess...according to you, that means I don’t believe in you.”

Lanced gasped. “But-”

“That’s not-” Keith frowned and patted around until he found Lance’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “You know I was joking. Don’t even start pouting and thinking I don’t believe in you.”

Lance sighed and leaned closer, “Sorry...Old habits die hard.” He leaned his forehead against Keith’s temple and whispered, “Thanks for always keeping me level.”

Keith’s ears began to warm and had an unseen red tingle, he huffed out a small laugh. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Nope,” Lance kissed his cheek, “but it’s an added bonus.”

“Fuck,” Keith mumbled under his breath. “Who said you could be this cute?”

Lance laughed in his ear and kissed his jaw, back up to his ear and whispered, “Who said I was just going to be cute?” He smirked and kissed his temple. “How long do you think we are going to be stuck here?”

Keith held his breath with every kiss and then let out a frustrated sigh. “No. Whatever you are implying, just no,”

“Oh come on! No one will even see us, and besides, who cares? Ever single one of them has walked in on us making out at least once.”

“That is not the point!”

Lance smiled and nuzzled against his neck. “Then what is the point?” He littered his neck with little pecks. “Do you have a better way to kill time? Would you rather count stars?”

Keith tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. “Th-e point is,” he took a deep breath to focus, “the point...Lance.” he took their joined hands pushed at Lance’s shoulder. “We are in public.”

Lance chuckled against his neck. “We are in a pitch black room.” He nipped at Keith’s neck.

Keith sucked in a breath followed by a quiet whine, “Stop.” He leaned away as far as the safety bar would let him. “Counting stars is actually a great idea. You count the ones on your side and I’ll count mine.”

“Trade me. I like your stars better.”

“What? Lance. They are all the same. They aren’t even real stars.”

“Just trade me.”

Keith stared at him, his eyes having finally adjusted enough to start making out some of Lances features. He could see the outline of his hair, wild and untamed from the ride. He smiled knowing Lance would insist on fixing it when they got off, even if he loved when it was unruly like that. He reached out his free hand and smoothed it down for him. He felt Lance let out a sigh, there really was very little space between them. He trailed his his gaze down over his face and could faintly make out the freckles spilled across Lance’s cheeks. Not for the first time, Keith thought they looked like stars scattered across the night sky. Stars he loved to count when he would watch Lance focus during target practice, when he told stories to the team in the lounge or over a meal. Stars he would count when he woke up early and Lance was still sound asleep. Yeah, maybe Lance’s stars were better than his too. “Fine.”

“Really?” Lance grinned and turned to face him as best he could.

“Yeah. Really.” Keith smiled and adjusted to face Lance as well. “Just keep your mouth to yourself. Got it?”

“Sure buddy. I’ll keep it right over here.”

Keith smiled and studied Lance’s face, slowly counting off freckles in the back of his mind, not even taking notice that Lance was looking straight back at him and not actually counting stars. He started connecting freckles, making his own personal constellations. He felt Lance squeeze their hands together and saw a smile form on his lips and looked up into his eyes. Eyes normally as deep and blue as the ocean, now with artificial stars reflecting in them resembled the night sky. Or maybe his eyes were just the reflection of the sky on the ocean. But no ocean or sky was as beautiful as his eyes.

“Keith,” Lance said in a hushed tone, “I love counting the stars in your eyes.”

“Fuck,” he was so quiet, that word almost went unheard. How could Lance do this to him every time? Without another thought, Keith closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. 

Lance grinned into the kiss and moved his free hand up to the base of Keith’s neck and into his hair, holding him there not wanting to chance Keith remembering they were in public.

Keith shivered and nipped at Lance’s bottom lip, pulling it gently between his teeth and then soothing it with quick pecks. 

Lance held back a whine and used all his willpower not to chase Keith as he pulled back again. He could be such a tease and he didn’t even know he was doing it. He watched him closely and rubbed his fingers against the base of Keith’s skull, smiling as his eyes slipped closed and his lips parted to let out a quiet moan. Growing impatient, Lance leaned forward, closing the gap once more and kissed Keith with increased fervor.

Without hesitation, Keith’s tongue darted between parted lips and tangled with Lance’s own. He pulled their hands apart and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's back, continuing to dance his tongue around Lance`s mouth. 

Lance mewled and kissed back with extreme focus, doing his best to one-up Keith. Even once they started dating, everything was still a rivalry between them. Now they just had better perks and no one really lost. So when Keith kept pushing to control the kiss, Lance gave in followed his lead.

Keith gripped the back on Lance’s shirt and let out a low moan when his hair was pulled roughly. He pulled back and nipped at Lance’s lower lip in warning. Once satisfied, he dove back in and tangled tongues with the beautiful Cuban boy next to him.

The two boys were so focused on each other that they did not even notice the lights go up or the announcement over the PA that there would still be a delay, but someone would be out to check on them shortly.

“Really? Right in front of my salad?”

The boys pulled apart, surprised at the interruption and looked back to see Pidge, in the row behind them, in fact, eating a salad.

“I- we- uh-” Keith stammered.

“So much for keeping your mouths to yourselves?” Shiro commented from beside Pidge.

“Shut up…”

“Pidgeon! Where did you even get that salad?” Lance asked, completely unphased at being caught.

“My backpack.”

“You can’t just eat on a rollercoaster.”

“You’re not supposed to makeout on one either, but here we be.” They looked him dead in the eye and put another fork-full in their mouth.

Keith spun back around to face forward. “I told you that was a bad idea.”

Lance laughed and rubbed his leg, “Aww, babe. They don’t care. I told you, they walk in on us all the time.”

“And I told you to keep your mouth to yourself.”

Lance scoffed, “Excuse you!! I absolutely kept my mouth to myself! You are the one that kissed me.”

“Untrue. This is all your fault.”

“I’m not denying that I caused this, but I definitely kept my mouth to myself.”

They jumped again when a cast member in a tacky fake space cadet uniform walked under their car and interrupted their conversation. “Is everyone okay? We’re really sorry about this delay and should have you all moving again shortly.”

Shiro sighed at the boys in front of him and turned to smile at the cast member, “We're all...just hanging in here.” 

Pidge groaned loudly next to him. “WHY? Why are you like this?” Shiro chuckled.

The cast member laughed and patted the side of the car. “Okay. Well, we’ll get you guys going soon. Thank you for your patience.”

“Thanks.” Keith let out deadpan. He looked back over his shoulder at Shiro. “You’re on thin fucking ice.”

“Language!” Shiro laughed. “This is a family friendly environment.”

“My lap is a family fr-:

“LANCE!”

Keith groaned and looked at him. “You’re also on thin fucking ice. Don’t make me push you out of this ride.”

“Keeeiiittthhhhh!” Lance whined, “You wouldn’t really do that, would you? I’d probably break my nose. And then could you imagine how terrible my face would look covered in those nasty bruises. And you’d have to take care of me and make me food. Maybe even feed me.” Lance pouted at him.

Keith again groans and pushed his boyfriend’s face away. “Stop.”

Lance whined and kissed the palm pushed against his face, “I love you.”

Keith let a small smile form, “I love you too. But please stop whining.”

“Make me.”

“We know you’re going for suggestive, Lance, but I just had to listen to you whining while making out with Keith.”

“PIGEON! Let a man get some!”

Pidge took another bite of salad and smirked. “Yeah, that’s not happening here.”

“It's really not.”

Lance sighed at Keith and Shiro both nodding in agreement. “Obviously! But like, I sets the mood for later. In our room.” 

“This is why i wanted to be in a completely different hotel from them, but no. My room is right next door.”

Before anyone can respond the PA goes off again that the ride will be in motion. Hunk whoops from the last row behind Allura and Coran, causing Romelle to jump. Triggering laughter from the back of their car. 

Slowly different cars on the track ahead of them begin pulling forward and disappear back to the loading bay. As their car pulls around the last corner Lance lets out a whine, “We didn't get to have our picture taken!”

“I'm sorry about that,” the same fake cadet from earlier chimed in, “but if you all would like, we could send you again. I promise you'll get your picture this time.”

“Yes!” Lance answered before anyone else got a chance to protest, though they all nodded in agreement around him.

“Perfect. We’ll send you forward right now. Let just have to do another seat belt check.”

Shiro called a thank you for the group as they pushed forward and did their safety check.

“What are we doing for the picture?”

“I'm going to finish my salad.”

Shiro frowned at her. “No. Keep that in your bag.”

“Fine…” Pidge sighed and zipped her back closed again.

“Can't we just ride the ride? Whatever face you make in the picture will probably be ridiculous anyways.” Keith gave him a tired look as they turned the corner and headed up the first incline of the ride.

“Fine! You'll just have to wait for the picture to see.”

“Good.”

Two and a half minutes later they were pulling back into the loading bay, successfully completing the ride. Sporting wind blown hair they climbed out of the ride, Lance practically running to go see their picture, with Hunk, Pidge, and Romelle close behind. The rest of the group trailed behind at a walking pace and headed up the exit stairs. 

Keith made sure to keep his eyes straight ahead as they exited, avoiding what he assumed were concerned glances from Shiro. As they rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, Keith made eye contact with Lance, who had the biggest cocky smirk on his face. He hated that face. He knew why Lance wore that look and he knew everyone else was about to find out why. He groaned and covered his face that was rapidly changing to match the tinge of his jacket.

Shiro frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, “Keith, what's wrong?”

“No. I'm in love with a moron.”

Shiro chuckled and lightly pushed Keith over to the rest of the group. Keith chances looking up and instantly regretted it, their whole group was watching him, waiting for his reaction to the picture. He frowned and looked up at the picture, feeling the flush that coated his face spread down across his chest. 

The ride image that greeted him was one of him, blushing with his eyes closed and mouth open while Lance licked his neck. He subconsciously put his hand back over the spot Lance had licked. Not ready to look at his team just yet, he looked at the picture again. Pidge was behind Lance, eating their salad, as they said they would be. Next to Pidge, Shiro stared at the camera like someone who desperately needed a vacation. Keith smiled at the thought that even on vacation, Shiro needs another vacation. In the next row behind they, Allura and Coran were holding hands and either laughing or screaming. At the very top of the picture Hunk could be see grinning, but next to him, Romelle got lost behind Allura’s billowing hair.

“We HAVE to buy this!” Pidge laughed, pulling Keith’s attention away from the screens.

“No.” Keith tried to sound as stern as he could while being simultaneously being mortified. 

“I'm with Pidge. We have to buy this. I want to put this on our mantle above the fireplace that we will eve actually have.”

Keith stammered and eventually turned away. Lance always talked about his future, but suddenly mentioning a shared future was too much for Keith’s already fried brain to handle. As the rest of the team followed Pidge over to the picture counter, debating just how many copies they needed, Lance wandered over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him and tucked his chin over his shoulder. “Hey. Are you okay? Was I being too much?” He rubbed his chest and quietly waited for Keith to relax.

He shook his head. “No. You’re fine. I’m fine.” He could practically feel Lance frown from behind him and sighed, continuing slowly. “You just surprised me. On the ride. And right now. But Ijust need to breath. I’m okay.” He leaned his head against Lance’s and closed his eyes taking slow breaths and melting into the warmth of Lance’s embrace, enveloped in the smell of eucalyptus. Keith loved how he smelled. He always felt calm when Lance was around, and it turns out, it definitely had to do with how he smelled. More than once Lance had explained to him at least 30 different benefits of eucalyptus and eucalyptus oil, and stress relief was always the first he mentioned. 

Lance smiled as he felt Keith relax against him and hummed against his cheek, “I love you, Keith Kogane. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Keith smiled and pressed their cheeks closer and intertwined his fingers with the ones against his chest. “I love you, Lance McClain. And you don’t have to wait for the rest of your life, you get to spend it with me now.” He turned in Lance’s arms and kissed him, continuing softly, “Now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted, so please bare with me! Any kind words or comments in general are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
